


Cover Art for- In Service of the King

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Book Cover, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cover Art, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: The people of Britannia have been saved from an unbearable fate at the hands of Emperor Shaw. In order to express their immense gratitude, they offer the ultimate tribute- Charles Xavier, the beloved son of their leader.Far from naive, and even before agreeing to be made a gift, Charles is only too aware of what such an arrangement will entail- a life spent on his knees for more reasons than one... But upon arriving on Genosha’s shores, it soon becomes clear that sexual submission may not be all that is desired of Charles, and that King Erik may have some notions of how he wishes to be serviced that are not at all what Charles expected...





	Cover Art for- In Service of the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts), [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Service of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698299) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed), [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> Pink & FuryRed, I hope you guys like it, for I loved your fic immensely! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
